


What If

by Invisible_Phantom



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Phantom/pseuds/Invisible_Phantom
Summary: What if Julie was dead, not the guys?Julie was in a band with her best friend, but died in 2019. A year later, the boys (Luke, Reggie, and Alex) meet her as a ghost, and create a band with her.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Reggie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 218





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying. I am not that great at writing, I decided to do this because this idea was stuck in my head.

"Good job guys!" Reggie cheered as they finished up the song they were practicing. 

Luke gave a small sigh, "but something doesn't sound right. It's been like that since Bobby left the band last year." he said as he set his guitar down and picked up his journal.

"Yeah, but it was cool of him to let us use this house to crash in, and the garage to practice in." Alex mentioned as well started going through the boxes that were left in the garage.

Reggie walked over to him and started looking through a different box next to his. "Bobby said this house is actually his cousin's, but they have another house in the next town over. Apparently they come by every once in a while, but not much."

Luke was about to say something when Alex spoke up. "Is this them?" He asked holding a frame that had a picture of a mom and dad with two young kids. 

"I think so. I remember Bobby mentioning that his aunt died when he was young." Luke said as he walked over to his friends "I think he said her name was Rose?"

Reggie picks up a CD from the box "Double Trouble?" He questioned, "I guess his aunt was in a band. Let's check it out?" The boys put the CD in and all stood around the stereo as it began. The intro was a piano that only lasted a few seconds before the lyrics came in.

_Here's one thing I want you to know_

_You got some place to go_

_Life's a test, yes but you go toe-to-toe_

_You don't give up, no you grow_

"she's good" Alex whispers, as the others nod in agreement.

_And you use your pain_

_'Cause it makes you you_

_Though I wish I could hold you through it_

_I know it's not the same_

"She is good..." Luke hesitates for a second "but am I the only one that thin ks it sounds like it's not coming from a CD?" Reggie reaches over and turns off the music, but it doesn't stop.

_So get up, get out relight that_ _spark_

_You know the rest by heart_

The boys turned around to see a girl sitting at a piano that was never there before.

_Wake up, wake up if it's all you do_

_Look down, look inside of you_

_it's not what you lost_

_It's what you'll gain_

The boys had no clue where the girl or piano came from. They did the only thing they could think of, they screamed. The girl quickly stopped playing the piano and stared at the boys with her eyes wide. Nobody moved for a few seconds. Luke was the first one to speak "H-How did you get that piano in here?" he stuttered, "and when did you get here?"

"I have always been here. Besides that, y'all can see me?" She questioned, still staring at them with wide eyes.

Alex began pacing back and forth muttering something to himself. Reggie took a step closer towards the girl "Obviously we can see you. You're in our studio"

"This isn't your studio. This is mine" She paused "or it was mine. Now my dad and little brother avoid coming in here. Well, whenever they actually come back home they do" The girl looks down at her feet like she might cry.

"What do you mean?" Reggie wondered taking another step closer so he was in front of her.

She attempted to put her hand on his shoulder, only to go right through him. "I am a ghost" She said "I was in a band with my best friend, but I died about a year ago in a car accident. Nobody has been able to see me until right now."

"I-I'm sorry. This is just hard to believe" Alex stated as he kept pacing. Reggie frozen from fear in front of her.

After a few seconds, Luke stopped staring at her and spoke up "O-oh um... I'm Luke by the way. The guy over the pacing is Alex" Said person gave a small wave, but kept pacing, "and this is Reggie" Luke pat him on his back to bring him back to reality. "We are in a band too. it's called Sunset Curve"

"Well. I am Julie." she waved, "and I know about your band. I've been watching y'all practice for when Bobby gave you permission to stay here for a while. You just couldn't see me until now" Julie explained. "I hope we can be friends?

"Gladly" Luke smiled at her "I, I mean we would love to be your friends"

"Alright, well if you need me. I will most likely be in here most of the time. I have something to do now though" She explained "goodnight. i am glad I finally get to meet y'all" Julie smiled before she disappeared.

The boys finished packing up their instruments in silence. Afterwards they went to the rooms they were borrowing. "Well, we are officially going insane" Reggie laughed a little "Too bad.. She was pretty cute too"

"Yeah, I mean no. We need to just get some sleep" Luke said as she shook his head "we just haven't gotten enough sleep" He said before they all parted ways to get ready to sleep. They said goodnight to each other then all fell asleep.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Julie are my favorite pairing in the show. i also think Reggie and Julie is kinda cute though, so i included that pairing for this fandom as well.  
> Also, let me know what y'all think, or anything I can do to make it better.  
> I know I am not really that great at writing :)

Once morning came around, the three guys began to get ready for school. Every semester every student in the music program had to perform in front of the school to show why they deserve their spot in the music program.

"You guys ready for today?" Luke cheered out as they arrived in the studio to gather their instruments.

"what's today?" Julie asked as she appeared from thin air, scaring the boys.

Luke, Alex, and Reggie all jumped when Julie appeared, but quickly composed themselves after muttering not to scare them. "Our music program has us all put on a performance for the school once every semester" Reggie explained

"I still feel like something is missing with the song though" Luke thought out loud "So,what are you gonna do all day?"

The ghost smiled at them "I am going to watch over my old band mate at school like I always do" she gave a sigh "She can't see me, but she knows I am there because I write to talk to her. Anyways, see y'all later"

Once Julie disappeared, they continued to get ready "Too bad Julie is a ghost... She has such a killer voice" Reggie complained "like, she could totally be our lead singer"

"Wait, but i'm the lead singer" Luke pouted "However, I wouldn't mind give up lead if it was Julie"

Luke had a slight blush on his face as Alex gasped "Dude, o way! You have a crush on a ghost?"

Before Luke could deny it, Reggie jumped in with a huge smile on his face "I don't blame him, she is hot with the voice of a goddess"

"You too?" Alex sighed before they all walked off.

The band spent the whole trip to school discussing their performance. It is scheduled to take up the entire school day, so even the non music program students were happy to get out of class for music. After arriving at the school, they headed straight to the auditorium, where their teacher directed them to go back stage. As soon as they reached backstage, everyone was going crazy trying to get ready.

"Hey, guys. I think I found out who Julie's best friend is" Alex said as he pointed over to Julie standing behind the chair another girl sat in. "Her name is Flynn, right?"

The guys nodded, then moved closer to the girls while looking busy so they went unnoticed. Julie gave a small sad smile to the girl sitting in front of her.

They honestly weren't expecting to see Julie with her friend at their school. It looked like Flynn knew Julie was there, but she couldn't see her. She fiddled with a small note pad and pen in her hands as she spoke quietly "Hey Jules. Ares you here today?" The said ghost leaned down to grab the pen and wrote a reply 'Of course. I am always watching over you.' A smile was brought to her face "I miss you so much Jules, you were the only person to understand me.. Even if we can't sing together, I want to be able to at least see you..." small tears started to roll down her face. 'I miss you too. Good luck, love ya' Julie wrote back then Flynn got up, wiped her face, and left to get ready.

"What are y'all doing here?" Julie thought for a second "Never mind, i forgot y'all go to school here"

The guys looked at her confused "How did you know that?" Alex questioned

"we used to go to school together here before I died" she explained "in fact, we also hung out a lot when we were kids"

She laughed at their shocked faces "No way! How?" they all asked

"I am Bobby's cousin" As she said his name, the mentioned ex band mate ran up to the group with smile

Before he could talk Luke questioned him "Hey, did we hang out with your cousin Julie when we were younger?"

Bobby smiled faltered a bit "Yeah, we did. why?"

"W-We found a photo of her in the studio and were curious" Alex explained "It's been a long time, so I guess we kind of forgot"

His smile returned as he gave a laugh "hard to believe Luke and Reggie forgot. I don't know how many times I tried to argue with y'all." Bobby let out another laugh before continuing "Luke and Reggie. Don't y'all remember? You guys were always fighting over who would marry Julie in the future"

Luke and Reggie's faces turned bright red as Alex laughed. "We gotta get ready. See ya around Bobby." They wish each other luck before Bobby walked off.

"Were y'all able to fix what was missing in your song?" Julie asked

The boys nodded their heads as Reggie spoke up "Too bad you can't sing with us... Your voice is amazing, and you could totally hit the high notes that were realized were missing."

Julie shrugged "I mean, i could. Nobody would see and hear me beside you though."

They all agreed to the idea and started planning out how they would perform with her, without it seeming weird to the people who can't see her.

Once it was time to perform they got on the stage and started off playing the guitar while Julie began on the piano. Everyone looked around confused, until Julie appeared with a keyboard as she began to sing with her eyes closed.

_Sometimes I think ,i'm falling down_

_I wanna cry, I'm calling out_

_for one more try, to feel alive_

_And when I feel, lost and alone_

Julie kept her eyes closed, not knowing they could see her, as she kept singing. The rest of the band noticed and gave each other a confused look before smiling and kept on playing.

_Life is a risk but I will take it, Close my eyes and jump_

_Together I think that we can make it, Come on let's run_

Julie stands up to sing with the guys, confused why Luke has started singing with her yet. When she opens her eyes, she realizes they can see her. Luke motions to keep going with the song. They all held a smile on their faces and jamming out along with the crowd. Luke and Julie would take turns singing, then Julie walks over to him and they share a mic as they sing together.

_In times, that I doubted myself_

_I felt like I, needed some help_

_Stuck in my head, with nothing left_

Luke had to try hard not to blush when many girls would squeal as he sang with her. Reggie had the same trouble every time she would go off to dance with him while Luke sang. Alex smiled as he played the drums, happy for both of them. As soon as the song ended, Julie disappeared as everyone gasped.

"where did your lead singer go?" Someone asked them, they hesitated. They didn't know what to say

"was she a hologram?"

Luke stuttered a reply "Y-yeah, she is a hologram. We would explain, but it's a lot of science and algorithms" 

The band quickly walked backstage with giant smiles and cheered, but they didn't see Julie anywhere. However, Flynn ran up to them with tears in her eyes "How did y'all do that?" She questioned.

"What?"

"That was Julie singing with you! How? Please, tell me how you can see her!" She begged

Luke didn't know what to do. he was bad at dealing with crying girls. Alex put his hand over the one holding onto Luke's shirt " I am sorry, we don't know how.." he began, before explaining thee whole story once he noticed nobody was backstage with them.

"Is it possible that i could come by her house every once in a while?" Flynn asked, and the guys agreed. "Maybe it's a good thing Bobby had to leave before y'all performed. he will be hurt more than me when he see's her"

"why did Bobby leave?" Luke asked worried

"His Uncle needed some help with something at work, nothing bad" She explained before giving them all a hug and walking off.

The boys finally left, and Julie appeared in front of them when they got back to their studio "please tell me I wasn't imagining that!" she yelled

With a smile Luke replied "They actually saw you!" she cheered "Also, Flynn said she will be coming by the house more often, she found us after we performed."

"I hope I can find a way to talk to her soon." she wished "anyways, y'all need to sleep. Night!"

The guys agreed, and Julie disappeared again. They quickly got ready and fell asleep till the next day.


	3. 3

"what if we ask Julie to join our band?" Alex asked as they were laying around in the studio. they were all still tired from the performance the day before.

Reggie and Luke gave a small smile to each other, and they nodded in agreement. "Speaking of Julie. Where is she today?" Luke asked "Is she with Flynn again?"

"She said she went to hang out with her other friend?" Reggie sounded like he was questioning his answer "I believe she said it's another ghost she met after she died. I guess they helped her out a lot."

"She has a ghost friend?" the singer asked

Alex sighed "I am pretty sure it's more weird that we have a ghost friend. Not her"

\--------

A boy was skating around, making random comments to the people that didn't see or hear him. "Hurry up!" He yelled over his shoulder with a laugh. There was another person following closely behind him as they skated to a stop by a bench.

"Man this is so much fun, thanks Willie" Julie said as they both removed their helmets and shook out their hair. They both sat down on the bench smiling.

"No kidding!" the boy laughed. "So, what's up? I can tell something is bothering you."

Willie gave her a small nudge with his elbow. "Something new happened. There are three guys that can see me now..." She began telling him everything that happened in the last couple of days. "What do I do?"

"I-I don't know. I haven't heard of that happening before"

"To make everything crazier?" She thought out loud, "We found out yesterday, lifers can see and hear me anytime I play music with them too"

He stared at her with wide eyes "No way. How is that possible?" Julie just shrugged, and became silent for a few seconds. "Hey... Do you think it would be possible for them to see me too?"

Julie thought for a second "Let's find out. Race ya!" she laughed as she threw her helmet on and skated off, Willie following closely behind. It didn't take them very long to ride back to her house. once they were outside of the studio she motioned for him to wait before poofing inside.

"hey guys" The guys all screamed, wile Alex fell off the couch. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare y'all! I just got a question."

Reggie noticed the helmet and board when he looked at her "You skate Julie?" he received a nod in response.

"What's up?" Luke wondered

Her eyes let up as she smiled "I was wondering if y'all can help me test a theory?" She asked "I was hoping to see if it's possible for y'all to see other ghost besides me."

The boys all looked at each other then back before nodding. "Sure" they all said

"This is Willie!" Another person appeared next to her. They both removed their helmets, and like earlier, shook out their hair once again.

The members of Sunset Curve were all standing their, faces red as they looked at the two ghosts. Reggie and Luke had their eyes on Julie, while Alex couldn't look away from her friend. "H-Hey, I am Alex" the drummer stuttered, catching his bandmates attention. They chuckled at Alex's red face and stuttering. The two ghost that have all the attention, were completely oblivious though.

"Luke"

"Reggie"

Willie smiled "This is so weird" he laughed "Julie was telling me about y'all. Had to make sure y'all will be good to her"

"Of course, we could never hurt Julie" Luke smiled at them, as the other two agreed

The skater ghost just raised an eyebrow at Luke before speaking again "Well, I have to go. Glad to meet y'all!"

"U-us too! Glad we could meet another friend of Julie's" Alex and Willie shared a smile. He gave Julie a quick hug before he poofed out.

Everything was quit for a second before Luke stepped forward "So Julie, we were wondering if you wanted to join our band?" He questioned "We had a band meeting and-"

"I-I'm sorry, I can't decide that right now..." she cut him off before poofing out of the studio. The singer looked hurt and Alex walked over and laid his hand on his shoulder.

" Did I say something wrong?"

Alex shook his head no, "She just needs to think about it. Come on, let's sit down for a bit." The drummer nodded to Reggie, signaling him to check on Julie, while he talked to Luke.

Taking the hint, Reggie ran out the studio to find her. It didn't take too long, she was sitting in her parents old room on the bed. He gave a small knock on the open door before sitting beside Julie. "Are you ok?"

"yeah.." she sighed out, "I just don't know what to think right now."

The bass player wished he could hold her hand to comfort her, but he couldn't. "Sorry, we didn't think before asking you to join" he apologized "If you don't want to, don't force yourself"

He was given a smile in response "Thank you Reg" she looked down "Can I ask a personal question?" she continued after he nodded "I noticed you all three stay the night here a lot. You don't have to answer by I was curious why you stay more than the others?"

"I am just scared to go home sometimes..." Reggie answer, his hand turned into a fist on the bed. "My parents fight a lot, and sometimes it gets really bad" he explained. When he looked back up to Julie, he could see small tears threatening to fall from her ghostly eyes.

"I am sorry to pry. I ill always be here at night if you ever need some company" she promised "I know it's hard to go through things without someone by your side"

"what do you mean?" He was confused.

Julie never broke eye contact with him as she explained. "After my mother died, I did have my family and Flynn, but I kept a lot of things bottled inside. I was afraid to talk to people about things." she finally broke eye contact to look at their hands laying near each other "I never even had the chance to tell Flynn how I truly felt before I died. I only got to tell her after I became a ghost. So, I promise, I am here for you Reg."

He smiled at her as he stood up. hand held out to her "I will make sure to come to you next time then" he promised. She smiled up at him, but her smiled faltered when she stood up and attempted to hold his hand, but faded right past each other. "Don't worry. Just smile, you look very pretty when you smile"

The phantom was suddenly in a lot better mood, as they walked back o the studio together. Reggie opened the door for her "after you my lady" he joked.

With a joking gasp she replied "Why thank you my good sir!" They both entered the studio and saw Flynn talking with the other two guys.

"Hey, want to play your song for Flynn?" Luke asked as he walked over to Julie. She nodded her head as they all began getting ready. Luke looked over towards Flynn, "This is a song Julie wrote for you. It's called Flying Solo"

Just like their performance at the school, the boys began playing softly as Julie started the piano. Julie became visible when she began to sing.

_If I leave you on a bad note_

_Leave you on a sad note_

_Guess that means_

_I'm buying lunch that day_

Small tears began to form in Flynn's eyes as she watched her best friend sing. After a few seconds, the boys began joining in 

_My life, My life would be_ _real low_

_Zero, flying solo without you_

She noticed the way Luke and Reggie looked at Julie as they performed, and she raised an eyebrow at them with a smirk. Then she noticed Alex doing the same before looking at each other. Flynn looked back to Julie as she sang for a few more verses before stopping. The guys however kept playing softly in the background.

"I really miss you Flynn." Julie whispered, small tears flowing down her face.

"I miss you too Jules" They both wiped their eyes. "but why you gotta find a group of cute boys without me"

They all laughed "Well, I guess the cute boys are stuck with me then" Her eyes went wide as Flynn was the only one laughing now as all three guy's faces turned bright red.

Luke quickly jumped in, still with a red face. "D-Does that mean you will join our band Julie?"

"Actually, you are joining her band" Flynn quickly jumped in before Julie could reply.

"I'm gonna go with what she said" They all smiled at her response and they continued playing the rest of the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! Please let me know if you have any ideas, I can see if I can add it in to any newer chapters I make for this story!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update. I have had a lot of stuff going on in life recently. Work, school, and other stuff as well. Anyways, I may give late updates, but I wont abandon this story. I promise to finish it!

The Sunset Curve boys were walking down the halls. Luke and Reggie with their guitar and bass respectively as Alex used his drumsticks on the locker to follow the beat. Julie poofed in front of the boys out of nowhere as she began to sing.

Ain't gonna fight it

Cause it's useless

I can't get this music

Out of my head

It wasn't super uncommon for kids from the music program to randomly perform. It was an assignment given to them by their teacher, they had to choose a time to randomly perform for the school. It is to give them a chance to be impromptu and prepared for anything in the music industry.

"Way to go!" was heard being yelled from the crowd.

And something's feeling

Different in the hallways

Something's looking

Looking like it's changed

The new so called hologram band was slowly gaining an audience around them. They decided to use the main hall during passing period, it was the the best chance they had for a big crowd.

Can you hear it? Yeah!

Can you hear the music?

I got the music

Back inside of me

As a collaboration for the assignment, they had Flynn join in to sing. So they could both complete the assignment and bring Double Trouble back temporarily.

_Yeah, we got the music_

_Back inside, let's do this_

_Back like it's exclusive_

_Wavy like a cruise ship_

The two girl were smiling brightly, happy to finally be able to sing together again,

_Look at Julie go_

_She all in the zone_

_Headlining a show_

_Mic drop and we go_

The girl's joined together for the next verse, while everyone danced together with them.

Ah, boom cat. Boom boom cat

That sound that you get

With a marching band

Like hey! Let me hear the drum line

Hey! That baseline cray!

As the girls sang, the other music kids helped the boys out by hooking Luke and Reggie up to some amps and got Alex on actual drums. A dance circle broke out as the singing stopped, girls joining the dancing.

Once their performance ended, the boys helped pack everything up. Julie let them know she had somewhere to be before poofing out.

Flynn walked up to the group "So, what did y'all do this weekend?" She was busy and never got to come check in on them the whole weekend.

"Julie and I wrote a bunch of songs!" Luke smiled as Alex shrugged to say nothing new

"Julie was teaching me some dance moves" Flynn noticed that Reggie was smiling the most as he brought up his dance lessons.

Flynn and Alex shared a knowing glance to each other as they saw their bass player bouncing in the spot he stood "Anyways, I got y'all a gig at the dance tonight!" Their self appointed manager announced before saying bye ad leaving for class.

"School dance? Seriously?" Luke groaned.

Reggie smiled "Gotta start somewhere." he laughed as the other two agreed before heading off to class.

~~~

"Willie!" Julie yelled as she appeared in the park, skateboard in hand, "Where do you want to go today?"

The ghost in question pretended to think for a few seconds. "Abandoned Museum!" He called out before skating off, Julie not far behind.

It didn't take them long to arrive, then they quickly went inside and skated around for a few hours. They finally decided to take a break and sat down. Julie gave a sigh as she relaxed

"So, what's up?"

"Just stressed" was the only replied he received from the girl.

It took some convincing, but after a few minutes they were both randomly screaming until they started laughing.

Once they calmed down she looked at her fellow ghost, "You and Alex? I like it"

"I-It's not like that!" he stuttered out, lucky that ghosts couldn't blush "Anyway, what about Reggie and Luke"

"OH? You were a stuttering mess!"

"And you are too oblivious!"

After a few funny retorts, Julie finally said her goodbye before disappearing.

~~~

The boys were in the middle of playing with their instruments when Julie poofed into the studio.

"So, where have you been?" Luke playfully asked.

She shrugged with a small smirk "I went to skate with Willie. He hopes to see you again soon Alex" The mentioned drummers faced turned red as she laughed. She only stopped when the doors open to reveal her best friend.

"Y'all ready to perform at the dance?" She asked "Too bad I don't have a date though..."

"Ew, school dance?" Julie made a face as she stood by the sitting Reggie, leaning over his shoulder to read the music sheet.

Repeating his words from earlier, he stated "Gotta start somewhere" with a laugh before looking towards Julie, who turned to him at the same time. He blushed as they stared into each others eyes, faces inches apart.  
"Wait! Julie's here?" Flynn asked, bringing the two tweens back to planet Earth.

Alex nodded "Yep, beside Reggie" he winked. She quickly caught on that they just had a moment, before noticing Luke was spaced out. "want to watch us rehearse?" the drummer asked.

"Sure, I just gotta get a snack first" She quickly walked out.

Luke was brought back from his thoughts, about his two bandmates moment, when the door closed. "begin?"

"Yeah! I got a song to try!" Julie smiled as she poofed to the piano and began to play.

The boys stopped her "You want to sample?" Luke questioned, he elaborated when he saw her confused "That's Carrie's song"

"No, it's mine... What about this?" She played a few more, but every time they claimed it was Carrie's. "When did she release them?"

"About a year or so ago..." Reggie muttered, putting the pieces together "She stole them..."

Julie was furious, "How dare she!" she screamed before poofing out.

At that moment, Flynn returned "Y'all ready?" She noticed they seemed worried "What's wrong?"

"I think we just let an angry ghost Julie off to Carrie..." Alex explained "Do you know where she lives?" Their unofficial manager nodded before they ran to the car. It only took them about ten minutes to arrive to her house, but Reggie and Flynn took off for the door before the car was in park.

Luke and Alex caught up as they knocked on the door. A few seconds later a grown man answered "Hey Flynn! Been a while, who are they?"

"Hello Mr. Wilson! These are my friends. They are fans of Carrie's music, and they were hoping to meet her." She lied smoothly.

It didn't take much to convince him, he allowed them in and told them Carrie would be down in a few minutes. They took the moment he walked off to search for Julie while Flynn waited. The three boys split up, before deciding to search together. As soon as they returned to Flynn, they saw Carrie running outside to her helicopter and flew away, Julie on the porch glaring at her.

The boys ran over to her "Really? Feel better?" Luke questioned

"Not really" she crossed her arms "She stole my songs"

"But you have new ones, with us!" Reggie tried to reason

Alex joined in "And if we start off small, we will grow big together to be better than her"

"You're right" Their singer sighed "I'll meet you at the dance. I just gotta meet up with Willie real quick" With that, she disappeared and the boys got Flynn and left.

~~~

Julie appeared in front of Willie, causing him to stop skating "I need your help"

"With what?"  
She looked at him in the eyes "I need help making myself visible to a lifer without playing music"

He looked concerned "Why?"

"Someone I was friends with long before I died stole my songs" Julie began, before explaining everything

"I mean, I know someone..." Willie hesitated "He is kind of a big deal though"  
She grabbed his hand "Anyone that can help, please?"

The skater boy gave a sigh "F-fine, meet me where we met at eight" He instructed "I just need to take care of some stuff first" He said before skating off without another word. Julie disappeared not long after.

~~~

Flynn was working the DJ stand at the dance while the boys entered and she signaled them to go backstage. As soon as she met them she looked them over "Not bad" she commented.

Reggie had his normal flannel around his waist, but his leather jacket was gone. Instead her had a nice white T-shirt and black ripped jeans on. Luke was wearing a sleeveless light grey hoodie with dark blue jeans. Alex switched his normal Pink hoodie out for a red button up undone with a black T-shirt underneath and light blue jeans on.

"Thanks, not bad yourself" Luke replied to Flynn's Pink zip up outfit and white hat

"Thank you" she smiled as she looked around "Is Julie here yet?"

They all shook their heads no, but they all agreed she would be there soon.

~~~

"Here we are!" Willie announced as he led Julie into a large ballroom. She was amazed about how fancy everything looked. "I gotta make sure everything is al set up, but I'll be right back."

The friend disappeared as she looked at the sign then over the ledge "Hollywood Ghost Club? Sounds kind of creepy..."


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for my late update, I posted two chapters for y'all. Hope y'all enjoy.  
> I will try to update sooner now that everything in life has calmed down

Willie appeared back with her "We're all good!"

"Perfect, and I only have an hour" Julie reminded him "I have a gig with the guys tonight"

"No problem" He smiled as he led her down the stairs "Normally I would totally ride down this rail, but tonight we have company. Hope you're ready!"

Willie gave a laugh as they kept walking. Julie was shocked about the couple walking through her. Willie quickly explained that lifers would pay a lot to come and see ghost with their own eyes. Out of no where, a man in a white suit appeared and brought them to a table with a card shows it's reserved for 'William.'

"So who is gonna make me visible to Carrie?" She questioned him

He looked confused for a second "Oh, none of these lifers can do that." The lights began to dim "But here comes who can!"

After a small announcement and flashy entry, the owner of the place started a performance, allowing the ghost to become visible.

Life is good

On the other side of Hollywood

Life is good

On the other side of Hollywood

Julie seemed interested, but Willie was really amazed by the performance.

So welcome to the brotherhood

Where you won't be misunderstood

Life is good

On the other side of Hollywood

Caleb began to walk towards the crowd, along with some of the dancers.

Everything has got a price

But happiness is free

Just so happens you're in luck

We got a vacancy

Workers removed the decorations from the table, before Caleb made some dancers appear on them. They kept the song going as the dancers kept going in and out of the crowd. After a few verses, they returned to dancing on the stage to dance together. When the performance was over, Julie was shocked to see the ghost interacting with the lifers.

"So, where is he now?" Julie asked when she didn't see him after the performance "Found him" she said right after seeing him behind her

They all sat together "Caleb, nice to meet you. Enjoying the show?" She nodded back a reply, too nervous to speak. "My friend Willie said you have some magic of your own?"

"W-Well not really me... It's more so whenever I play music with these three lifer boys I am visible to others" Julie explains

Caleb smiled "No need to be nervous. It's rare to find someone with similar magic as me" he said looking between the two teen ghosts "If you will forgive me. I must go, but please enjoy the food"

"I can eat?" Julie's eyes went wide as her mouth began to water.

"Here you can" with that, he reappeared back on stage to perform while Julie began eating a ton of food that was placed in front of her.

~~~

"Who's ready to see Ghostly Curve perform?" Flynn announced, the crowed cheered "Great. Hold onto that, we are running a little behind schedule."

She quickly ran backstage again as Alex was pacing "what are we gonna do?"

"She isn't here?" The boys shook their heads, "This isn't like her... Maybe something came up and she is running late?"

"I hope she is ok..." Reggie whispered

Luke shook his head "She is Reggie. Anyways, Ghostly Curve?"

She giggled "I had some free time in class. Now y'all are stuck with it" She cast a worried glance to Alex before going back to the stage.

Luke checked the time at see it was half pass nine. "Where are you Julie...?"

~~~

The missing ghost was currently walking around and talking to lifers about all the recent pop star drama since she died. After a while she sat with Willie again, "So all these lifers are sworn to secrecy or something?"

"Something like that" Willie started "Basically Caleb offered them an offer they couldn't refuse"

Caleb walked up once again "I take it you're enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I don't know how someone couldn't have fun here" The female singer answered.

"So, I was told there was something I could help you with?"

Julie quickly explained how Carrie stole her songs, how she got back at her, and how she wanted him to make her visible to her now. "I know it's a lot to ask, but could you help me?"

"Well, of course I could..." The host trailed off for a second "but we are at a party. No reason to focus on those that wronged us. Have fun!"

Julie didn't look convinced, but Willie stayed quiet. "I don't know..." she whispered

"I heard you were a musician?" Caleb began again "You shouldn't hold onto a grudge for a lifer. Instead you can share the spotlight with me and join my house band!"

"I already have a band"

Caleb gave a smile "But you disappear after performing. Here you don't!" He motioned to the lifers "They know who you are here. We also party all over the world!" Before Julie could reply, he told her he would let he think and walked off to the lifers.

~~~

Flynn rushed to the guys again "Still?" She once again saw them shake their heads. She ran back to her DJ stand again as Bobby walked up to the guys.

"Since when do y'all got stage fright?" Bobby laughed

The guys took their turns greeting their old bandmate. They didn't know how to tell him about Julie. "W-well..." Reggie started.

He cut him off, as if he could read their minds. "Don't worry. I know about the hologram. Flynn told me she helped y'all to use Julie's image and voice" Bobby smiled. "Thank you.. For allowing people to still hear her voice."

They all joined in a group hug. "Now, let's get y'all out there!" The ex bandmate laughed as he walked out and announced Ghostly Curve's entrance.

The guys quickly rushed out after him and Luke took a hold of the mic. "Now that everything is good to go, thanks to Bobby" Cheers were heard through the crowd. "However, it seems like the machine is acting up and we can't get our singer on stage tonight..."

The crowd sounded upset as Carrie walked onto stage laughing "Well, one way to make this train wreck better" she scoffed "party at my place" she cheered with the crowd. Bobby looked disappointed before following everyone out.

"Sorry guys..." Flynn sighed "This isn't like her though..."

"It's all good Flynn." Luke answered before walking over sitting on the court, Alex followed behind him.

Reggie turned to her "I just hope she is ok.."

"me too." They walked over to the other two as Reggie sat with them. "I gotta get going, but here are the keys so you can wait" she suggested as she tossed them to Alex before leaving.

~~~

Caleb announced the start to a new performance once again. In this one though, he convinced Julie to join in on the dancing. However, while she was distracted, Caleb separated her from Willie, and made him stay away from her. After the performance, the clock struck midnight, he announced it was the haunting hour.

Once the dancing slowed down Julie finally noticed the time and freaked out. "I'm so late!" She quickly headed towards the door, but got stopped by Caleb on the way out.

"Where you off to? The party just started!" Caleb wondered

"I accidently bailed on the guys. We had a gig tonight..." Julie quietly replied.

He looked confused at the girl "What about my offer?"

"It's not a bad deal, especially with the food..." Julie started to trail off, but she shook her head clear of the food thoughts "But I already have a band."

"I understand" He held his hand out her her "But if you would like to come back, you are always welcome!"

She took his hand "Thank you!" She noticed a purple stamp appeared on her wrist before disappearing.

Caleb explained when he saw her confusion "It's just a membership stamp to allow you to return" He smiled "have a great night!"

"You too!" Julie yelled back as she ran out and to the school.

~~~

Julie quickly ran into the gym and saw the guys siting on the floor "I am so sorry guys..." She looked ready to cry

"Where were you?" Luke yelled. He was so angry he didn't see her flinch at his yell. "I can't believe you bailed on us..."

Before she could say anything Alex added on, "you promised you would be here..." Julie looked even more quilty when she heard the clear disappointment in his voice. "AT least tell me it was about Carrie..."

The ghost looked away in shame, her mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words. "I will make it up to you... We can do another dan-"

"Another dance? Just so you could make a fool out of us again?" Luke yelled back, Reggie was the only one to see her flinch. "I knew this was a bad idea. You are no longer in the band Julie."

Luke stormed out of the gym, Alex not far behind. Reggie stood there, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Alex calling him. "Reggie, let's go." 

"I'm sorry..." Reggie whispered before walking out with the other two guys, leaving Julie alone in the gym.

"I really messed up..." Julie whispered before she was hit by an electric jolt in her chest. "Ow... What as that...?"


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to write another one tonight, but I just couldn't help myself I guess.

Flynn was stretching in dance class when she saw a bunch o guys walked in. Not just any guys, all the guys from the music program were there. She quickly stood up and looked at the three guys she recently became friends with.

The dance teacher walked over to them and looked at her class "The music teacher thought it would be helpful for the guys to learn to dance" she announced "so pair up everyone!"

With that announcement the Sunset Curve group walked over to Flynn. "I can only be paired with one of you" Flynn laughed before pulling Alex to her. Right afterwards two girls walked up, each dragging one of the other two away.

"So..." Alex began "I can't dance"

"I'll teach you" She winked with a laugh. The teacher began to show them the steps as they talked. "So, she really isn't in the band now?"

Alex shook his head "she bailed on us to get back at Carrie"

Flynn sighed, "I might know why she wants to get back at her... I can show y'all after school"

"Alright" Alex agreed, making a mental note to tell the others "But besides that, Luke or Reggie?" Alex tripped over his own feet while trying to figure out the steps to their dance.

Flynn laughed a little at the mess up "Luke seems to really care for her, and so does Reggie. Who does Julie seem to like more?"

"I swear that girl is oblivious" Flynn nodded in agreement as they restarted their dance. "However, out of all of us, Reggie is the only one that isn't mad or unhappy with Julie..."

Her eyes went wide "Really?" she asked in disbelief "Well that makes sense.. The entire night at the dance, he kept saying how he was hoping she was ok"

They kept talking as Flynn helped him figure out the dance for the rest of the class.

~~~

Julie was sitting by herself in a coffee shop. On top of the guys all hating her, she hasn't seen Willie or heard from him since that night. She came to the coffee shop hoping to find him messing with lifers, but no luck. So while she waited she sighed Ghostly Curve up to sing that night at this coffee shop.

"I don't know what to do. I can't find him anywhere" she muttered to herself. "I miss eating food at Caleb's club, but I have my own band"

As she was looking around, another jolt hit her in the chest. _'It could be from, eating without a stomach'_ She looked up to the window and she swore she just saw Willie. When she went outside, she didn't see any ghost, just lifers.

Willie was skating away, but ran into Caleb and stopped "H-Hello sir"

"hello William" He greeted evilly "What were you doing?"

"I was just checking on Julie for you." He answered nervously, "She is still getting the jolts"

The Club ghost smiled "Good" he paused "Oh, and next you check on her, let me know"

The skater agreed, terrified what might happen to him if he didn't.

~~~

Julie was in the studio when the boys walked in. She looked over to them and quickly apologized before poofing back to her bedroom.

"What was that about?" Luke asked as Alex Shrugged

Reggie stayed quiet as he sat on the couch. He hated seeing Julie upset. It made them all feel bad knowing she can't even be in the same room as them. Reggie didn't know how to speak to someone in this situation, Alex wanted to wait to hear from Flynn, and Luke had too much pride to give in to her.

Flynn walked into the studio a few minutes later and saw them all upset. "Did I miss something?"

"Julie can't even stand to be in the same room as us now..." Luke sounded hurt and quilty.

"I think we scared her away when we got mad..." Reggie finally spoke up.

Flynn sighed, "Well I can show you why she was so upset that Carrie took her songs." she paused, "But you need to know the truth first."

Flynn led the boys into the kitchen, "What do you mean the truth?" Luke asked

"Julie's mom died about two years before Julie did." she began, "Julie was really close to her mom. She did everything with her, and told her everything. When her mom passed away, Julie shut herself off from everyone for a few weeks, including me and her family."

The boys looked at her as she grabbed a snack and some water for them "Are you sure it's ok for you to tell us?" Alex asked

Their manager nodded her head. "Yeah. Anyways Julie was depressed, but she kept a fake smile, she always pretend to be happy. We never knew how she actually felt until a few months before she died in a car accident." She explained "The songs Carrie still, were the last songs Julie wrote. They were letters in the form of a song. A letter to everyone she cared for in her heart. She planned to give them to us the day she died..."

"Wait, if Carrie stole them, how do you know about them?" Luke asked

"Julie gave me mine, then she told me where the rest of them were after she died. She would write notes to me so we could talk. However, by the time I got to them so I could hand them out, Carrie already got to them." Tears started to build in Flynn's eyes "I never knew Carrie stole them until now"

Flynn couldn't hold it in, she began to cry. Reggie walked over and hugged her, and after a while she finally calmed down. "You said something about showing us?" Alex questioned cautiously.

"Oh yeah" Flynn walked over to a drawer and opened it to find a small journal. "Here, she gave me this not long before her accident. It's how she told me how she felt.."

Luke took a hold of the journal and began to read the entries, Flynn excused herself to the restroom. When she returned, she had a small note pad that Julie left for the band.

She handed it to Alex to read, "Hey, I know y'all are mad at me... I am so sorry about everything and-" before Alex could finish reading the note, Reggie finally snapped and ran off to Julie's room to talk. "I sighed us up to play at a coffee shop. Lots of managers scout there" the drummer finished reading.

After finishing the note, the followed Reggie's lead and went upstairs. However, they waited in the hallway to listen to the other two.

Reggie knocked on Julie's door and walked in. He saw her on her bed, so he sat on his knees on the floor facing her. "I am so sorry Julie. I was never mad, I just didn't know what to say.."

"It's ok Reg. I know" She smiled at him, "Did y'all get my note?"

Reggie nodded "Sorry Jules, I kind of ran off. I didn't hear the end" she chuckled as the others entered her room

"We have a gig to play" Luke smirked "we're sorry Julie"

"Very sorry" Alex jumped in

"Thanks guys" Julie smiled as they all went off their own ways to get ready for the gig.

~~~

The boys arrived and saw Flynn glaring at someone. When they looked over to see Carrie "Why is she here?"

"Daddy's money" was all Flynn's reply as she began her performance.

The group was looking around for Julie until they noticed something on the stage. Julie was up there with Dirty Candy. She was messing around and acted like she was dancing with them, but poorly.

When the song ended she poofed back and laughed "Sorry, something just got over me" they laughed as they were announced to go on stage to perform.

Like their usual performance, Luke started the song with his guitar as Reggie slowly came in followed by Alex. Julie appeared, shocking the crowd when she started to sing.

Hearts on fire

We're no liars

So we say what

we wanna say

The song began slow as she looked around at her bandmates while singing. She stood up to sing with the others as the song sped up.

I've got a spark in me

Hands up if you can see

And you're a apart of me

Hands up if you're with me

Julie started off by walking over to face Alex while she sang. Not long after she went over to Reggie and locked eyes with him, she felt a spark between them. Next she turned to look over at Luke, also feeling a spark with him, but not as strong. She quickly turned back to the front as she sang.

We're all bright now

What a sight now

Coming out

like we're fireworks

The crowd were on their feet, dancing to their music. Everyone could feel the positive energy they all radiated as they performed. Reggie walked over towards Julie, keeping eye contact the whole way

Marching on proud

Turn it up loud

Cause now we know

what we're worth

Reggie walked back to his spot as Luke moved up to his microphone to sing his part. after a few verses together, Julie walked over and signaled Luke to share her mic with her.

I got a spark in me

_I got a spark in me_

And you're a part of me

_And you're apart of me_

Now till eternity

_Now till eternity_

Been so long and now we're finally free

They finished out the song, all smiling as happy as could be. When they finished then went to the counter. Not long after did they see Carrie fail to get a lady's attention, she started walking over.

Before the lady could say anything, a guy they don't recognize interrupts them, "Ghostly Curve!" The guy called them over.

They were about to ignore him until the heard Flynn and Julie gasp in disbelief "Ray/Dad?" They said together.


End file.
